iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Princes and Archons, Magisters and Triarchs
The Free Cities are presided over by a number of people with a range of titles near as diverse as those they rule. This documentation aims to collate all those in power, both presently and historically since the turn of the century, for ease of reference. Braavos The ruler of the city is the Sealord, who lives in the Sealord's Palace in the northeast of the city. Instead of hereditary succession, the Sealord is chosen by Braavosi magisters and keyholders through a convoluted process, and he serves for life. The selection of his successor can be highly contested and can resort to violence. The Sealord's personal guard is commanded by the First Sword of Braavos. The Sealords of Braavos Lorath Lorath used to be ruled by three princes: the Harvest Prince, the Fisher Prince, and the Prince of the Streets, whom, once chosen, served for life. All are chosen by vote: the Harvest Prince by those who own land upon the islands, the Fisher Prince by all who own ships, and the Prince of the Streets by the acclamation of the free men of the city. While the council of princes still exists today, their titles have become ceremonial. The actual rule of Lorath now resides with a council of magisters made up of nobles, priests, and merchants. The Current Council of Princes Qohor Qohor, and to a lesser extent the ruined Rhoynar city of Ar Noy, are ruled over by two competing families, that represent the two sources of wealth of the city. It is exceptional in this sense, as no Princes, Triarchs or Archons exist within the city, nor do magisters in the same sense as other Free Cities. While both the forgelords of the Mott family and the timbermasters of the Eranel family share similar beliefs and ideas in the governing of the city, a bitter and deep rooted feud continues to persist even to this day. Norvos More influenced by the governing of the other Free Cities than the city of Qohor, Norvos and the ruins of Ny Sar are ruled over by six magisters, chosen by the Conclave of Bearded Priests, and is thus considered by many to be a theocracy. An account of the current magisters can be found below, as well as the High Priests of the last century. Magisters High Priests of the Conclave Pentos Pentos is traditionally ruled over by a Prince, chosen from the forty families by the magisters of the city. While the Prince serves to mainly preside over feasts and festivals, he is considered as the titular ruler of Pentos, as well as the settlements within its territory, namely Mantalos and Ghoyan Drohe. In spite of this, many Princes have, following council with the magisters of the city, laid plans of their own for the city, although when these end in failure, the responsibility falls solely upon them. The Princes of Pentos Lys Lys, like many of the Free Cities, is governed by a Conclave of Magisters, chosen from the wealthiest, noblest and most powerful families in the city. While the exact number varies somewhat with the years, there are usually seven or eight Magisters at any one time. The Current Conclave of Magisters Myr Since the War of Unification, the people of Myr have been ruled by House Targaryen in all but name, whom hide behind a conclave of five magisters, all of whom are puppets of their Dragon masters, and the Bloodraven himself, Maekar Targaryen. The Current Conclave of Magisters Tyrosh Unlike the other Daughters, Tyrosh is ruled by an Archon, chosen from the wealthiest and most renown families in the city. Once selected they serve for life. Since the War of Unification, Tyrosh has been ruled over by House Targaryen, and the position of Archon is largely ceremonial. There are some select instances of marriage to members of House Targaryen, although the exiled Dragons still partake heavily in the traditional, incestuous marriages found more commonly in the days of Valyria, as well as their time upon the Iron Throne of Westeros. The Archons of Tyrosh Volantis Volantis, as well as the vassal cities of Sar Mell, Volon Therys, Valysar and Selhorys are ruled over by an elected Triarchy, make their territory another exception to the popularity and prevalence of the Magister-dominated Free Cities. The triarchs are chosen from amongst the noble families who can prove unbroken descent from old Valyria, and will serve for a year, until the first day of the new year. The triarchs of Volantis are considered so elevated that they are not allowed to have their feet touch the ground during their year of service. The elections last ten days, with much campaigning and bribery. Volantis becomes filled with torchlight marches, speeches, mummers and minstrels and dancers, bravos fighting duels for the honour of their candidates, elephants with the names of would-be triarchs painted on their sides. Some candidates have slave girls and boys lay with voters to win votes. A former triarch can be re-elected. The triarchs belong to one of two political parties: the tigers and the elephants. The elephants are the party of the merchants and moneylenders, while the tigers are old aristocracy and warriors, advocating trade and conquest respectively. After the rise of the Elephants at the end of the Century of Blood, at no time did the Tigers hold more than one seat of the Triarchy. This changed following the successful election campaign of Selaera Paenymion in 279 AC, which granted the Tigers a majority. The Current Triarchs of Volantis Category:Essos Category:Braavos Category:Pentos Category:Lorath Category:Norvos Category:Qohor Category:Lys Category:Myr Category:Tyrosh Category:Volantis Category:The Kingdom of the Three Daughters Category:Prince Category:Archon Category:Magister Category:Triarch Category:Meta Category:Ruler Category:King